DIDnapper: The Series
by Ramazriel
Summary: After being betrayed by her closest friends, a former princess must work with a guild that specializes in kidnapping women in order to gain answers as to why she was betrayed and how she can possibly get her title back. This is only the first segment. I apologize for the confusion about the actual screenplay's vocabulary and definitions. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!


DIDnapper

Story written by Ramazriel

Based on the RPG "DIDnapper," by Deviant Artist "Wychkith"

EPISODE 1: KIDNAPPED!

FADE TO:

INT. CAVE

We hear the sounds of a child crying from the torch lit tunnel.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PRISON CELL

ANGLE ON: A group of soldiers stand at in front of the cell. Inside, JAKE (22) sits inside the opened cell comforting the crying little girl, SUKI (5).

JAKE

It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now, Princess Suki. You don't need to be afraid anymore.

SUKI

(sobbing)

I was so scared, Jake! I didn't know what they were gonna do to me!

JAKE

You've endured it perfectly. I wouldn't expect anything less from our proud princess. No one can hurt you now.

Then MARCIA (a young, but sexy female soldier with somewhat ragged purple hair) walks from the tunnel and approaches the cell.

MARCIA

Captain, we've searched the premises. Looks like we got most of the kidnappers. However, some managed to get out. We're tracking leads now.

JAKE

Good. Resume the search.

MARCIA

Yes, Sir.

(to fellow soldiers)

Let's move!

The soldiers dash down the tunnel, following Marcia.

Jake stands up with Suki in his arms.

ANGLE ON: Suki's flushed face and tear-ravaged eyes.

JAKE

Come on. Let's go home.

Suki nods her head and sniffles.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE – DAY

WIDE ANGLE ON: The huge castle.

EXT. CASTLE COURTYARD – DAY

ANGLE ON: Two nobles and another little girl are in the middle of the courtyard. KING ADRIAN, KRYSTINA, and her daughter, CHERISA. Adrian paces anxiously back and forth while Krystina and Cherisa are sitting on the stone bench.

ADRIAN

(anxious)

Where are they? They should've been back by now.

Krystina stands up and stop Adrian.

KRYSTINA

Adrian, it's going to be okay. My son will find her, and he'll make those despicable criminals pay dearly for even touching Suki.

ADRIAN

This is all my fault! If I hadn't taken my eyes off her, she'd still—

KRYSTINA

No! We're not going there. This was no one's fault, least of all, yours. Jake will not fail her. He'll bring Suki back safe and sound, you'll see.

CHERISA (O.C.)

Mother?

Krystina looks down.

CHERISA (CONT'D)

Jake's going to bring Suki back, right?

KRYSTINA

Oh, of course he is, sweetheart.

Then they look to the sound of a horn blowing.

ANGLE ON: A guard on the guard tower at the front gates blows the horn again.

ADRIAN

They're back!

Adrian rushes to the gates, with Krystina and Cherisa following behind.

The gates slowly open and Jake comes running in on a white stallion with Suki sitting in front of him.

Jake hops off the horse and takes Suki down.

CHERISA

Suki!

SUKI

Cherisa!

They both run into each other's arms and embrace.

CHERISA

I was so worried about you.

SUKI

It's okay. Jake rescued me.

We hear the sounds of rapid footsteps approaching. Suddenly, Adrian rushes into shot and hugs Suki.

ADRIAN

Oh, Suki, thank Heaven you're safe.

SUKI

It's okay, Father. I'm all right.

Jake walks over to them.

Adrian stands up carrying Suki in his arms.

ADRIAN (CONT'D)

Thank you so much, Jake. You have no idea how thankful we are.

JAKE

It wasn't a problem, Your Majesty.

Jake briefly strokes Suki's face. She giggles.

JAKE (CONT'D)

I'm just glad we got there in time before they could do anything.

KRYSTINA

Did you arrest the culprits?

JAKE

Most of them. However, some managed to slip by us during the raid. I'm heading back there now to lead the search party.

KRYSTINA

Well, all that matters is that Suki is back to us safe and sound. You did well, my son.

JAKE

Thanks, Mother.

Jake turns around and hops back on his horse.

JAKE (CONT'D)

I'll be back soon.

SUKI

Thanks, Jake.

Jake nods happily at her. Then he spins his horse around and runs back through the gates.

Adrian and Suki watch Jake head off. We hear the gates closing.

ADRIAN

Come, my dear. Let's go inside.

Adrian turns and begins heading to the castle's front doors.

SUKI

I wish I was brave. Like Jake.

ADRIAN

Yes, he is very brave. But he is also reckless at times. As long as Jake's around, no one can touch you.

WIDE ANGLE ON: Adrian, Suki, Cherisa, and Krystina walk inside the front doors. The door closes after them.

DISSOLVE TO:

SUPER IMPOSE: 13 years later.

INT. SUKI'S ROOM – DAY

ANGLE ON: We watch the vast and beautiful gardens within the castle walls. The shot pans over to show Suki (now eighteen years old and a very beautiful young woman) staring blankly out the window.

She then pulls herself away from the window and groans.

SUKI

I'm sick of all this waiting.

Cherisa is shown sitting nearby on a chair, reading a book.

CHERISA

I don't mind it. It's a chance to catch up on some reading.

Suki makes a little laugh. She looks back at Cherisa.

SUKI

Catch up? Really? Ever since we were little, you've always had your nose stuck in a book.

As Cherisa continues staring into the book, her expression changes. Her eyes turn cold and her smile turns motionless.

SUKI (CONT'D)

Cherisa, is something wrong?

Cherisa's attention snaps back to Suki.

CHERISA

Wha- I'm sorry.

Cherisa closes the book and sets it on the nightstand beside her.

SUKI

You seemed spaced out. Good read, I take it?

CHERISA

Um, yeah.

Cherisa stands up and approaches Suki.

She sits next to Suki and they both stare out the window. There's a long pause between them.

SUKI

Cherisa, do you think I'll make a good queen?

Cherisa looks to Suki with surprise.

CHERISA

What's this all of a sudden?

SUKI

It's just...

(pause)

I was never meant to rule. The king adopted me when I was young. I was never born into a family of royalty. So, how does that make me Queen? If you ask me, the throne should've gone to you or Jake.

Cherisa glances away with a worry-some expression.

SUKI (CONT'D)

By under our kingdom's laws, it would be Jake that would inherit the throne.

CHERISA

Suki, the King made it clear on his deathbed that he wanted you to be his successor. We all knew this day was coming. Now, if _you_ ask _me_ , Adrian couldn't have picked a better person to take his place.

Suki turns her back to the window.

SUKI

Yeah, that person should've been you. I mean, you've always understood how politics work, even when we were kids. And Jake, he's traveled all over the kingdom, even before he joined the Royal Guard, so he knows the land better than anyone. And me? I'm just an orphan. The bottom of the royal totem pole.

Cherisa turns around as well. Suki's head hangs low.

SUKI (CONT'D)

So, I ask again. Do you think I'll make a good queen? Like, really? Will they even like me?

Cherisa takes Suki's hand.

CHERISA

(comforting)

Hey, you're going to be fine. There's not a doubt in my mind, and the people… I'm absolutely sure they're going to be overjoyed come the coronation ceremony. Here.

Cherisa then lifts a necklace from her neck. She presents it to Suki.

CHERISA (CONT'D)

I want you to have this.

SUKI

You're pendent? But, it's been in your family for three generations.

CHERISA

I want you to have it, as a reminder that no matter what, we're always gonna be best friends.

Cherisa puts the pendent over Suki's head and on her neck. Suki glances at it and looks to Cherisa with a smile.

SUKI

Thanks, Cherisa. You're a good friend. Besides, I'll have you and Jake to guide me in the right direction.

Cherisa nods her head, but then she turns her face away and her expression changes from being happy to being anxious and hesitant.

Then they both look to the sound of knocking on the door.

ANGLE ON: The door opens and Jake steps inside.

JAKE

Ladies, it's time. Our transportation's waiting at the front gates.

Suki and Cherisa exchange glances.

CHERISA

This is it.

Suki makes a deep sigh.

SUKI

It is.

Suki and Cherisa walk out of shot.

Jake and Cherisa are the first to walk out the door. Before Suki follows, she looks back inside the room one more time before closing the door behind her.

CUT TO:

EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS – LATER

WIDE ANGLE ON: Jake, Cherisa, and Suki approach an old, horse-drawn coach wagon.

SUKI (CONT'D)

Wait, we're going in this thing?

CHERISA

That would be it.

SUKI

I don't understand. What's wrong with the carriage?

JAKE

I'm sorry, but I've received word that there has been an increase in bandit activity along the main road.

SUKI

(worried)

Bandits?

JAKE

Yes, but don't worry. We have a plan. We've sent the carriage on the main road while we take you to the coronation using a backroad. It may take a little longer to get there, but at least it'll be a safe journey.

SUKI

Why couldn't you just tell me sooner?

CHERISA

We didn't want you to worry. You already have enough to think about.

JAKE

Besides, no one would ever suspect a rusty, old wagon of carrying the future queen.

SUKI

I kinda wish you'd stop calling me that.

JAKE

Hey, try not to think about it so much. I can't believe my baby cousin's going to rule the throne. It seems not long ago you were a big crybaby.

SUKI

Hey!

Cherisa giggles.

Jake chuckles softly.

JAKE

But listen. I've always made it my top priority to keep you safe. No matter what happens, I will be at your side, no matter what.

Cherisa looks on with a stern look on her face.

Suki smiles at Jake.

SUKI

Thanks, Jake.

Jake gives her a friendly nod. Then he forms a cup with his hands.

JAKE

My Lady.

Suki steps on his hands and he lifts her inside the wagon.

SUKI

Thank you.

Cherisa approaches Jake.

CHERISA

(softly)

Jake, are you sure we have to go through with this? I mean, there really isn't another way?

Jake puts his hands on her shoulders.

JAKE

Cherisa, we've talked about this. As long as we stick to the plan, we'll be fine. You need to trust me, okay? Trust me.

CLOSE ANGLE ON: Cherisa hesitantly nods her head.

SUKI (O.C.)

Guys?

The sound of Suki's voice startles Cherisa.

Suki stick's her head out the drapes.

SUKI (CONT'D)

Is everything okay?

JAKE

Yeah. Here, Cherisa.

Jake quickly helps Cherisa up inside the wagon. Jake sighs and looks down to the ground, shaking his head with anxiety. Then he gathers himself.

JAKE

(loudly)

Let's go!

Jake climbs up inside the wagon. The shot pans to the left, revealing the driver up front. He faces forward and whips the reins. The wagon pulls from shot.

They walk through the gates. The guards begin closing the gates.

ANGLE ON: Suki pulls aside the drapes and looks towards the gates.

SUKI'S POV: The gates close as she continues riding farther and farther away.

Suki looks on with sorrow one last time before letting go of the drapes.

WIDE ANGLE ON: The coach travels down the road, and takes a right on a fork towards a nearby forest.

SUKI (V.O.)

I should be happy that Jake and Cherisa trust in me… but then why do I have such a nauseating feeling about this.

SERIES OF SHOTS: The carriage makes its way along the back road. SHOTS END.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. BACK ROAD – LATER

ANGLE ON: Suki is seen staring out the window.

INT. CARRIAGE – DAY

Suki continues looking out the window for a few more moments before turning away.

She turns to Cherisa and Jake, who are sitting opposite of Suki. Suki makes an agitated groan.

SUKI

How much longer?

CHERISA

Well, considering it has been ten minutes since the last time you asked that, I'd say… another hour or so.

SUKI

Oh. Sorry, it's just all this waiting is making me restless. At least the royal carriage would've been more comfortable.

JAKE

Well, sorry about the inconvenience, Princess, but you know why we have to travel this way.

SUKI

I know, I know. Bandits. And "Princess?" Why the formalities? You haven't called me that since I was a kid.

JAKE

I remember. You'd get angry every time I addressed you by that.

(sigh)

I don't know, it just feels like that's about to come to an end.

CHERISA

He's right, Suki. You're gonna have to get used to everyone addressing you as queen. But I know you will.

EXT. CARRIAGE – DAY

As the carriage comes under some overhanging tree branches, the shot pans upward to reveal two shady people hiding there.

They glance at each other and then they jump from the trees.

One man swings down and knocks the carriage driver right out of his seat.

The horses neigh frantically and jump.

INT. CARRIAGE – DAY

Suki, Cherisa, and Jake are all knocked off balance when the carriage bounces.

SUKI

What's happening out there?

Jake helps Cherisa. Suki stands up and heads to the front of the carriage.

JAKE

Suki, wait!

EXT. CARRIAGE – DAY

Suki hops off the carriage and rushes to the back.

WIDE ANGLE ON: Suki comes behind the carriage and in the middle of a group of men.

Suki glances rapidly at the men with confusion and fear.

From amongst the group, LEROY (a young man, mid-twenties, and wearing a headband) approaches her.

LEROY

Well, well. What have we here?

SUKI

Who are you? What are you doing?

LEROY

Judging by your question, I'm assuming you're not our client.

SUKI

Client?

LEROY

Wow, this is awkward.

JAKE (O.C.)

It's okay, Suki.

Suki looks behind her and we see Jake walking into view from behind the carriage.

JAKE (CONT'D)

 _I'm_ the client.

Suki is shell-shocked.

SUKI

Jake…?

JAKE

They are simply doing what I've payed them for.

SUKI

Payed? Jake, what is going on? I demand an explanation!

Suddenly, a red sleeved arm wraps around Suki.

FREEZE SHOT BEGINS: Cherisa is shown having hold of Suki with one arm and holding a cloth over Suki's nose and mouth with the other hand. FREEZE SHOT ENDS.

CHERISA

Suki… I'm sorry, but this is how it needs to be.

Suki gasps under the cloth. Then she notices her consciousness slipping. Her eyes begin to drift.

SUKI'S POV: Her vision becomes more and more blurry. Then her eyes start to close until the screen is completely black.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

FADE TO:

INT. SUKI'S CELL

CLOSE ANGLE ON: Suki's eyes slowly start to open. She groans. Then her eyes widen and she gasps.

ANGLE ON: She quickly sits up on the bed she was laying on. A cloth is tied over her mouth and she's revealed to be tied up as well.

SERIES OF SHOTS: Her wrists are tied behind her back and her legs and ankles are tied together.

Suki struggles and tries to wriggle out of her binds. She moans much to her exasperation.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1 (O.C.)

Well, I see our princess is finally awake.

Suki looks to the sound of the voice.

A couple of young male ROOKIE KIDNAPPERS are standing in front of her cell.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1 (CONT'D)

We hope you enjoyed your sleep. Your head's probably aching right now.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #2

Yeah, chloroform will do that to you.

Suki moans. She tries berating the kidnappers but all we hear is angry moaning.

The first rookie takes his canteen off his shoulder and shakes it at Suki.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1

You must be thirsty. Maybe we can work something out.

Then he grabs a set of keys from his waist and unlocks the cell. He slides it open and proceeds inside.

He walks up to Suki and stands in front of her.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1

I'm gonna take the gag out. You gonna behave?

Suki nods her head. Then the kidnapper grabs the cloth and pulls it down. It falls around her neck.

SUKI

Why are you doing this?! Why am I here?!

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1

Just drink.

Suki glances back and forth at the kidnapper and at the canteen. Then reluctantly, she lowers her jaw and the kidnapper inserts the lip of the canteen in her mouth.

ANGLE ON: Suki drinks from the canteen as the kidnapper holds it for her.

The second kidnapper looks on, feeling blushed and embarrassed. He chortles.

The first kidnapper then looks to the second kidnapper.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1 (CONT'D)

(annoyed)

Really?

Suddenly, Suki chokes, causing her to spit out water.

The first kidnapper jumps back to avoid being spit on. Suki coughs.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1 (CONT'D)

Agh! Look what you made her do! You and your dirty mind.

(to Suki)

I think that's enough. Time to gag you again.

SUKI

Wait, you didn't answer my question.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1

What, you don't remember? Your friends gave you up. They _payed_ us to have you locked up. Now, hold still.

The kidnapper lifts the gag back in Suki's mouth, causing her to moan.

The first kidnapper walks out of the cell. He slides the door shut and locks it.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1 (CONT'D)

Sorry, Princess, looks like you're gonna be calling this place home for a while.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #2

See you later, cutie.

The kidnappers walk away from the cell and out of shot.

SFX: We hear the sound of a door slamming shut.

Suki makes an agitated groan.

SUKI

(in thought)

It's… It's all coming back. I'm starting to remember. Cherisa. Jake. They really _did_ give me up. How could they do this? I can't believe this is happening again. I've got to get out of here!

She tries standing up, but struggles to keep her balance. Then she starts to tilt and fall over.

She shoves a wooden table as she falls against it.

ANGLE ON: A glass cup is stirred when the table moves. It twirls on the edge of the table before falling.

The cup falls and shatters on the floor.

Suki notices the broken glass and sits up.

She scoots over to the broken glass with her back facing the shards.

ANGLE ON: Her hands feel around trying to reach for the shards.

ANGLE ON: The distress on Suki's face as she struggles.

She manages to grab a shard.

She works it into her binds and starts sawing.

After a few moments, we hear the ropes snap.

She proceeds to cut the ropes around her legs and ankles. She yanks the gag out of her mouth.

Suki comes to the bars of her cell and looks around the outside.

Then she looks to the wooden table just outside her cell and spots a single key.

ANGLE ON: The key. Suki's hand comes into shot when she reaches over and grabs the key.

Suki looks at the key momentarily with amused annoyance.

SUKI (CONT'D)

People really shouldn't leave things lying around.

Suki unlocks the cell door and slides it open.

CUT TO:

INT. LAIR CORRIDOR – MOMENTS LATER

Suki peeks around the corner. Then she sneaks up the stairs.

She comes to a curve in the corridor. She stops momentarily before slowly proceeding. Suddenly, the first kidnapper appears from around the bend, nearly bumping into Suki. Both are startled.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1

You! How'd you get out?! I'll teach you to—

ANGLE ON: The kidnapper's foot trips on one of the steps.

The kidnapper is sent tumbling head over heels down the stairs and right past Suki.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #1 (CONT'D)

(in pain)

Ooh! Ow! Eeeh! Ah!

Without hesitation, Suki heads up the corridor.

INT. LAIR/MAIN HALL

Suki comes outside the corridor and is suddenly stopped in her tracks. She gasps.

The other kidnappers are taken by surprise to see Suki. They all move towards her.

ANGLE ON: The kidnappers circle her and trap her between them and the corridor.

OLDER KIDNAPPER #1

What's a pretty little bird like you doing out of her cage? That is a no-no.

SUKI

Just let me go, and there won't be any trouble.

The kidnappers all glance at each other with confusion. Then they laugh.

OLDER KIDNAPPER

You got spunk, I'll give you that. But you see, if we ain't got nice girls to sell, we don't get paid. Sorry, sweetheart, nothing personal, it's just business.

Then he motions his head at the second rookie.

OLDER KIDNAPPER (CONT'D)

Grab her.

The rookie approaches Suki.

ROOKIE KIDNAPPER #2

Alright, girly, let's not—

Suddenly, Suki grabs his hand.

Before the rookie can react, Suki throws him down on the ground and puts him in a martial arts form of arm hold.

ROOKIE KIDANPPER #2 (CONT'D)

(in pain)

Ow! What the hell was that?

Suki also holds up his knife, which she grabbed during the throw.

The rest of the kidnappers are suddenly shocked. Some of them even ready their weapons.

OLDER KIDNAPPER

(surprised)

Holy hell, that was unexpected. We've got ourselves a fighter, boys. Literally.

Then we hear the sound of clapping. Everyone looks, including Suki.

The kidnappers stand aside and the GUILD MASTER (an older man) approaches amongst the crowd. At his side is the kidnapper Leroy.

GUILD MASTER

I must say, that was very impressive.

OLDER KIDNAPPER

(confused)

Um, thank you?

GUILD MASTER

Not you. Her!

SUKI

Me?!

GUILD MASTER

Witness this, gentlemen. This is what happens when you underestimate your opponent.

(to Suki)

You've got skills. You and I must discuss.

SUKI

Discuss what?

GUILD MASTER

Business.

The Guild Master proceeds past Suki, but then he stops just past her shoulder.

GUILD MASTER (CONT'D)

Oh, and you can release him now. I can assure you he's learnt his place.

Suki releases the rookie kidnapper. He falls to the floor groaning in pain.

The Guild Master walks into a second corridor next to the first one. After the Guild Master walks out of shot, Leroy stops and looks back.

LEROY

You comin' or what?

After slight hesitation, Suki follows Leroy into the second corridor.

All the other kidnappers' gazes follow them.

INT. GUILD MASTER'S QUARTERS

Suki comes in through the doorway.

The Guild Master sits at his desk in front of Suki.

GUILD MASTER

Please, have a seat. Leroy, leave us.

Suki sits down on the chair opposite of the Guild Master as Leroy closes the door on his way out.

GUILD MASTER (CONT'D)

I must say, you fight well, Princess.

SUKI

What is it you want with me? You can't keep me locked up here forever!

GUILD MASTER

True. Usually, the girls we capture are for ransom. If not, we just sell them into slavery.

SUKI

S-Slavery?

GUILD MASTER

I was planning on just keeping you in your cell till I figured out what to do with you, but seeing your impressive skills and resourcefulness, I have to say, you've impressed me. That being said, I have a proposal.

SUKI

You're jesting, right? What proposal?

GUILD MASTER

I want you to work for me. You will utilize your skills as I direct you. With a bit more training, you'll make a fine addition to the guild.

Suki becomes shocked.

SUKI

(surprised)

Work for you?! In what?!

GUILD MASTER

Kidnapping, of course. Young women, to be specific. It's what we do here.

SUKI

That's awful! Why would I ever—

GUILD MASTER

(interrupting)

Or, we can lock you up again. And I can assure you, there will be no more escapes. Also, if you work for me, you have our resources and connections at your disposal, and trust me, you're gonna want that if you ever wanna confront the King.

SUKI

The King? Jake… is king?

GUILD MASTER

Of course. He is next in line to become ruler after the former. Or at least he was till you came along.

SUKI

Just what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying he had me kidnapped so he could become king?

GIULD MASTER

I'm not assuming anything, but from what I understand, it's always the male heir that takes over after the previous ruler dies. What makes you an exception?

SUKI

Before he died, my father declared that I become Queen after his passing. If anything, Jake was obligated to pass down the line to me.

GUILD MASTER

I see. Doesn't seem that way now, does it?

SUKI

Jake. Cherisa. How could they do this to me? I thought they loved me.

GUILD MASTER

That's something you'd have to ask them yourself. You may not like it, Princess, but you need our help. And I can give it to you, but if, and only if, you take the deal.

There's a short pause. The Guild Master leans back in his chair.

GUILD MASTER (CONT'D)

And of course, there's always the alternative. I can have you tied up right now and hauled back to your cell.

Suki's gaze lowers in second thought. With worry and anxiety.

GUILD MASTER (CONT'D)

What's it going to be?

There's silence. Suki maintains her nervousness. Finally, Suki releases a deep sigh.

SUKI

I suppose there's no other choice.

(pause/reluctant)

Fine. I accept your offer.

The Guild Master puts his hands up in a mildly cheerful manner.

GUILD MASTER

Welcome to the guild, Princess Suki. Now go while I figure out your first assignment.

SUKI

Um… thank you.

Suki stands up and heads out of the room.

ANGLE ON: The Guild Master watches her with his chin resting on his interlocked fingers.

INT. THE LAIR/MAIN HALL

ANGLE ON: Leroy is leaning on the wall just outside the corridor. Then he looks around the corner when he hears the door opening and closing. He steps away from the corner and in front of Suki.

LEROY

I take it you're in?

SUKI

Yes.

LEROY

I understand it must be a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. Now follow me. I'll show you around.

Leroy turns and sways his arm in a presenting gesture.

LEROY (CONT'D)

As you see here, this is the main hall. This is where we come and check out any job requests, buy gear, that sort of thing. That bulletin board over there has available jobs. Feel free to take a look at that once in a while. Okay now, moving on.

Leroy walks off screen and Suki follows.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LAIR/LOUNGE

Leroy and Suki enter the cavernous room.

LEROY

Welcome to the lounge.

Suki glances around.

SERIES OF SHOTS: Numerous kidnappers sitting at the tables with drinks at hand. Some sit at the bar. A couple of kidnappers are arm wrestling. SHOTS END.

LEROY (CONT'D)

After a hard days work, a lot of us like to come here and just unwind. We socialize, trade info, that sort of thing. Word of advice, though. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are when the food's good, but do _not_ eat here on Saturdays. Eric the bartender over there likes to make his "famous recipes." If you value your taste buds, steer clear.

Suki looks over.

ANGLE ON: Eric glances at her and winks as he wipes down the bar.

Suki slowly glances away and back to Leroy.

SUKI

I'll keep that in mind.

LEROY

Also, keep in mind, some of the guys here can get a little… well, a pretty girl like you, in a bar, in a kidnapping guild. You get the picture.

SUKI

(nervous)

Uhh…

LEROY

Don't worry, most of them don't bite.

SUKI

That's supposed to make feel better?

LEROY

Oh, don't be a baby. They've had their shots, and they behave… most of the time. Alrighty then, onto the next room.

Suki looks after Leroy with worry before following him.

INT. TROPHY HALL

Leroy and Suki walk into a cross-shaped corridor lined with cells.

LEROY

And this place is what we like to call the "Trophy Hall." If you were to ask, I guarantee that all the guild members would say this is their favorite room.

Suki

Why's that?

LEROY

You see, whenever someone kidnaps a girl, a girl that's just too good to ransom, we keep them here for a little while. For a little… one on one time.

SUKI

(worried)

You mean… you…

LEROY

Have our way with them? Only a little bit. Come on, we're not animals. Even we have our standards and know where to draw the line, unless you're into that hardcore kink. We just like to tease them a bit, that's all. Sometimes, watching a gagged girl squirm is its own reward.

SUKI

That's horrible!

LEROY

And that hall in front of us leads to a room where you can have some privacy time with your prisoner. Feel free to "socialize" with _your_ girls later on.

SUKI

Thanks, but I'm not into that.

LEROY

Yeah, right. That'll change, kid. After doing this job for a while, you're gonna start seeing a whole new perspective. Who knows, it might even unleash your inner party girl.

Suki scoffs in disgust.

SUKI

I highly doubt that. If you ask me, it's vile.

LEROY

Whatever, but if you find someone that fancies you, you'll know where they'll be.

Then one kidnapper approaches Leroy.

KIDNAPPER

It's ready.

LEROY

Great. Thanks.

The kidnapper leaves. Leroy looks to Suki.

LEROY (CONT'D)

Well, that about concludes our tour. There's just one more room to show you. Come on.

Suki follows Leroy out of the Trophy Hall.

INT. THE LAIR/SUKI'S ROOM

ANGLE ON: The wooden door. After a few moments, the door is pushed open by Leroy. He steps inside, followed by Suki right after.

LEROY

This is where you'll be staying.

Suki glances around the room.

SUKI'S POV: A small table nicely set with a vase rests at her left side. Some shelves and wooden boxes to the right, and a single bed opposite of her.

SUKI

In here?

LEROY

Yeah. Unless you think the cell was more comfortable, that can be arranged too.

SUKI

No, don't! This place is fine.

LEROY

It's quite cozy, if I do say so myself? You have a nice bed to sleep in, a room for some privacy, and a door that you can lock from the inside… or that we can lock from the outside.

SUKI

(annoyed)

Seriously?

LEROY

Kidding! Well, that's the end of our little tour. It's getting late. You should get some rest. In the morning, you start your new life.

Leroy turns and begins heading towards the door.

Suki glances away with worry.

LEROY (O.C.) (CONT'D)

Just a little reminder.

Suki's glance darts right back to Leroy.

ANGLE ON: Leroy halfway out the door.

LEROY (CONT'D)

That cell downstairs will always be reserved should you ever go back on our deal.

SUKI

I… I understand.

Leroy looks semi-convinced. Then he turns and closes the door.

After a brief moment, Suki turns and walks towards the bed.

She sits on the bed. Her head hangs with grief.

SUKI

(in thought)

I can't believe this! Did I really just sign up to be a kidnapper?

Suki then slowly shakes her head.

SUKI (CONT'D)

(in thought)

Regardless, I have to do as they say. One false move and they'll lock me up forever. I can't let that happen. The Guild Master's right. I _do_ need them. I would never stand a chance out there on my own. If I'm gonna confront Cherisa and Jake about what they did, I'll have to go along with these people, even if they are kidnappers.

Then she reaches inside her dress and pulls out the locket.

CLOSE ANGLE ON: The locket.

Suki takes the locket off her neck and gazes at it for a few moments. Then her expression slowly turns angry.

ANGLE ON: With a soft grunt, she throws the locket. The locket lands on the floor in front of the screen.

She falls onto the pillow, wrapping her arms around it. Her eyes swell up with tears. Then she hides her face in the pillow. We hear her sniffling and sobbing.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT II


End file.
